bleachanimeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuigon
}}| }}} - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Player Getsui Supea - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Race Shinigami - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Age 153 - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Gender Male - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Height 181cm - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Weight 85kg - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Eye Colour Blue - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Hair Colour Blonde - }} |- ! style=" color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style=" color:#FFF" Affiliation Kiheitei - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Previous Affiliation 12th Division - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Occupation Freelance - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Partner None - }} |- ! style=" color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Personal Status |- } | style=" color:#FFF" Education Shinigami Academy, and training in the 12th Division. }} |- } | style=" color:#FFF" Known Relatives None, considers his former Division mates to be like family to him. }} |- ! style=" color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Zanpakutō |- } | style=" color:#FFF" Shikai Kagamihana - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Bankai Kagamihana Keimou - }} |- Appearance Standing at just a little over six feet tall, Yuigon is certainly not the smallest person. His body type is rather lean, muscles being easy to notice but not large by any means. His hair is a light blonde color, which now reaches down to his shoulders in some places. The color of his eyes alter slightly, some times appearing to be the same color as the sea, and making it seem as if someone was staring straight into a blizzard at others. The reason for this being that his eyes gradually become lighter as he expends his Reiatsu, a result of the stress it causes on his body. Yuigon generally wears your standard Shihakusho, on occasion swapping it out for whatever he deems appropriate enough to wear. Though this swap is quite rare. His general appearance and face makes him look like what would expect from a human in their mid to late twenties, though as a Shinigami it can easily be said that his true age is much higher than that. Personality "With a True swordsman, the battle could end with the drawing of the blade." Yuigon is not the most social of people, generally disliking large gatherings and grand festivals. Many would call him cold, as he is often times a man of few words and shows little restraint in battle. Even when fighting those weaker than himself, the highest form of restraint he will show is using the blunt end of his blade, seeing any greater sign of holding back as an insult to the opponent. Perhaps as an influence from his time among the 12th Division, Yuigon approaches any situation with an analytic mind, and therefore often has deep insight into many problems. When one actually manages to have a sustained conversation with him, he seems to be very considerate of the feelings of others. If you can find a friend in him, you will find a man who will fight with everything he has to ensure your safety. This is both a strength, and perhaps his greatest weakness, as normal taunting does not get to him, but if those he cares about are in danger, he may become reckless. Yuigon is not one to display his pain or sorrow. When injured, the most common sign given, if any, is a wince or grimace. He will not scream or cry out. He does his very best to keep such reactions locked down, in part to ensure that he could not become a burden to anyone. Otherwise, hiding pain could possibly give him a psychological edge in battle, making it seem as if he is not hurt as badly as he truly is. As a result of him getting used to hiding his negative emotions and reactions however, it is also more difficult for him to show his positive emotions. Do not assume that lack of a smile means he is not happy. History Yuigon, like many Shinigami, can hardly remember anything from his time among the living. All of his memories from that time take the form of images that seem to make little sense on their own. One of these images, is the source of his name. His true name is entirely unknown to him, but he took the name "Kesshin Yuigon". The surname, to remind him to stay determined no matter what happens, and his "given" name thanks to one of the images, a burning will. The first events that Yuigon can actually remember are when he first arrived in the Soul Society, and the short amount of time he lived in the Rukongai. For some reason, his Reiatsu appeared and grew at a surprising rate. It did not take long for a patrolling Shinigami to discover him. So he entered the academy, learned to use his Reiatsu in order to protect himself and fight, and eventually earned his very own Asauchi. During his training at the Shinigami Academy, Yuigon could barely grasp the concepts of Kidou, which caused his Reiatsu to seem unstable, but seemed to be a natural at sparring with the sword. When it came close to the time for a Division to be chosen for him, some suggested that his skill with the blade would make him fit in with the 11th. But his willingness to use Kidou, despite his ineptitude with it, and strategic mind made him less of a fit for the stereotypically blood-thirsty division. Instead, his curiousity and intelligence landed him a spot in the 12th, and he soon made a home there. Yuigon got along well with his new division mates, and quickly grew. Initially, he started off under the tutelage of a fellow division mate, Benihime Kumori, and learned a lot from her. It did not take long for him to be promoted straight to the position of 15th seat, and steadily grew in ranks from there. Thanks to training with a man he simply knew as Faust, the current Vice Captain of the 12th division at the time, Yuigon was able to gain access to his Shikai. This new power was something that made him very proud, and it was an honor to have had a quick sparring match with a Vice Captain. His Reiatsu and power grew over time, as did his skill in all fields, but his Zanjutsu was still his most impressive asset. He took part in a few spars, making some friends in the process. This included Jeno Yamamoto who was in the 7th Division at the time who he had sparred with before even gaining the use of his Shikai, a man who went by Claw from the 11th Division, and even Suchi Ishikawa who was also a member of the 12th Division at the time, seated one rank below Yuigon. The latter was a more serious fight, which was caused by a misunderstanding. Suchi had suspicions that he had stolen some research materials, and after all attempts at negotiations had failed, a fight ensued. While Yuigon did finish as the victor, damage had been caused to both, and he found it unfortunate that one of them could have died from such a small problem. Suchi did eventually find his research materials, and neither held a grudge over the matter. But the ordeal still sticks in Yuigon's mind, as he had essentially been forced to draw blood from someone that he thought of like family, because his Division was all he truly had. Eventually he reached the rank of 5th seat, and was now allowed access to the more securely kept files and materials. It was at this point, that his curiousity of who he was began to grow. This was in part due to many of the people who were in the Division when he first joined were now gone, either retiring or headed to other divisions. So he found reason to identify himself, no longer content with simply being in his "family". He began searching through the files on Hollow attacks, which was quite a large task, considering the large number of records the 12th Division kept. As he searched, more images from his past popped into his head. The face of a Hollow, a man dressed in black just like himself, and a burning mansion. Soon Yuigon had gotten up to 4th seat, and time was going by quite fast as he searched. Using these images, as well as other bits of data he could determine from anything else he could recall, Yuigon eventually found the record that explained these flashes of memory. "A family gathering in a large house, attacked by a Hollow. A low-ranking Shinigami was in the area, and went to try and put a stop to the attack. During the battle, the Hollow displayed fire abilities, and the house caught on fire. The Shinigami became trapped while trying to save the life of a single child, but was still able to deal a death blow on the Hollow in this position. That child was the only survivor of what happened. Trauma seems to have locked his memories away." This is what was written in the file, and there were images contained within of the wreckage and a few of the corpses that were not burned to ash or devoured. It seemed as if reading over this helped slowly release the hold his mind had put on his memories, and he was eventually able to recall more of that event. Yuigon became more distant, and more stress seemed to be accumulating on his psyche. As a living child, Yuigon was the only one in his family to even be able to see the shadow of the Hollow, and as his body came in contact with the Reiatsu of the Hollow, his own grew. He was able to fully see the Shinigami when he arrived, and was able to see the Hollow completely by the time it was killed. This ordeal seemed to also influence the growth of his Reiatsu when he did eventually die and was born again in the Rukongai. As Yuigon was able to put together the peices, he decided he needed to have some time away, and needed to see the spot of the massacre once again. He wanted to have some closure, some time to sort out who he was without people depending on him. So he filed for leave, and did just that. But now he has shown his face around Seireitei once again, and may be coming back for good. It appears as though during his departure, he was also able to communicate with his Zanpakuto's spirit more, and was even able to unlock his Bankai too. Physical Abilities Advanced Reiatsu: ''' His spiritual energy is above average, and it seems to carry over to his stamina. Yuigon can keep going for a long time, but he is no Energizer Bunny. '''Kido User: Yuigon has access to a few mid-range Kidou. This field is not his preferance, but he respects how useful it can be. Shunpo Specialist: '''His physical speed is impressive, but his Shunpo is where he shines as far as raw speed goes. While certainly not the fastest, Yuigon can move fast enough to catch even some higher ranked people off guard. '''Average Strength: Once a rather frail boy, Yuigon has worked his body to the limit on more than one occasion. He has since passed his former limitations, and his strength is respectable but not large. Zanjutsu Specialist: Yuigon's favorite form of battle is with his blades. An avid practitioner of battoujutsu, or using the motion of drawing the blade to cut the opponent, Yuigon is just as dangerous with his sword in the sheath as when it is drawn. Zanpaktou Zanpakutou Name: Kagamihana (Mirror Flower) Sealed Appearance: '''This Zanpakuto takes the form of two seperate swords, one with a hilt the color of gold and a silver Tsuba, the other with a golden Tsuba and a pink hilt. Both are the size of average katana. Shikai '''Release Command: Magarime za shinro. Shikai Appearance: The blade of the sword with the gold colored hilt becomes a transparent form of crystal, and the pink colored blade becomes a mirror with a single razor sharp edge. Both are almost as fragile as one would expect, with the crystal blade being a little harder to break. Attribute: Light Shikai Abilities *'Houkou (Aroma) : '''Both of Yuigon's blades are infused with his Reiatsu, so if and when they break, he can manipulate the shards. The shards can only move in a straight line, and will continue to move in that straight line until told to go in another direction. His connection with his Zanpakuto allows him to give these orders mentally. As an added bonus, the reflective and refractive qualities of his Zanpakuto allow Yuigon to focus and redirect light. * '''Giragira (Glitter):' Put simply, this ability causes a flash of light. As long as some of his shards can make contact with eachother, a vocal activation of this technique will cause a spark of light where the shards connect, with a varying intensity depending on the size or weight of the shards colliding. More mass means more light. Very low Reiatsu usage required. Bankai Bankai Name: Kagamihana Keimou (Mirror Flower Enlightenment) Bankai Appearance: The two swords seen in Shikai return, but with the edition of two golden guantlets. There appears to be a diamond on each palm and the top of each wrist, all of which give off a faint glow. These diamonds glow the brightest when Yuigon has the most Reiatsu, and will slowly dim as his energy dwindles. Bankai Abilities *'Kenran Kobushi (Dazzling Fist): '''An upgraded version of Kagamihana's Giragira, this ability allows him to create a bright flash by punching an object or target with his guantlets. Even punching his guantlets together will suffice. This requires a small amount of Reiatsu to activate, though does still require a vocal activation. *'Awai Aibu (Light's Caress): Calling upon this ability allows Yuigon to fire something similar to a pulse of a high powered laser from the diamonds on the palms of his guantlets. The attacks are fast, but do not cause much permanent damage, a direct hit causing second degree burns on unprotected skin. However, if Yuigon were to put the guantlets together and use this ability, he could create a larger blast of light that travels slower, but can cause up to third degree burns. Reiatsu usage increases with size, starting with a small amount and scaling up to moderate. *'Kahen Kowaku (Petal Enchantment): '''An ace in the hole so to speak, and a last ditch attack. This ability is the only time in which the shards do not need to move in a straight line, as they attempt to surround the target(s) with the crystal shards being the closest to the target(s). Next, the guantlets themselves break into shards, and glow with Yuigon's Reiatsu as well as light. The two mix, allowing the metal shards to fire beams of light. These laser lights then travel through the crystal shards, focusing and becoming hot enough to melt through flesh, and the mirror shards make sure the beams stay in a confined space. This creates a very dangerous prison for those inside, for a total of two of his opponent's turns (including the reaction). When this technique finishes, Kagamihana immediately gathers together at the swords' hilts and goes back to her sealed form. The Reiatsu cost for this ability is high. Inventions and Significant Items *'PITS - also known as the Personal Instant Transport System is a series of devices that Yuigon created during his time in the 12th Division. The personal version looks much like a wrist watch, and houses a great deal of memory storage as well as Reishi manipulating technology. This technology is used to break down any spiritual body, and use a transmitter as well as advanced machinery and computers to convert these Reishi particles into data send that data to a receiver on the other end at the speed of light. The receiver is housed inside a much larger transporter which reads the data and converts it back to Reishi, reassembling the body. While fully tested and safe, power is an issue, and the wrist watches will only be able to make a one way trip a single time before the batteries must be replaced. Of course, we are not talking about AA batteries, but something much more difficult to produce en masse. Category:People Category:Male Category:Shinigami